1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to housings for electrical devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to electrical device housings incorporating a thermally conductive carbonaceous layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are frequently mounted or otherwise disposed in a housing to protect components and provide a more robust user interface. To maximize portability and minimize cost, housings are often sized with little additional, i.e. unused, space within the housing. While cooling systems, for example fans or liquid cooling systems, are often employed to maintain a suitable thermal profile within the housing for the electronic components, the heat generated by the electronic components often results in the housing itself having an elevated temperature. At times, the elevated housing temperature can make the device uncomfortable to the touch, particularly in areas of the housing proximate the heat generating electronic components. Where the housing is deployed proximate the user, for example a laptop sitting on a user's legs, such heating can have numerous undesirable effects, such as an inability for the user to maintain proximity to the housing.